


Packaged

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Happy happy lingerie, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo gets good gifts :)





	

Hux finds the box in the morning, when Kylo’s gone. Their schedules sometimes sadly don’t correlate entirely, and he’ll wake to find his lover gone, or else he’ll have to leave him in their bed. They subtly tweak things on each end to maximise the amount of ‘down’ time together, but this is the unfortunate side-effect.

Still. Kylo has left him a gift, a gift he held back on until Hux woke, in order to make his day brighter. He really is far too generous and kind-hearted, and Hux is always ashamed that he can’t be as spontaneously romantic.

The box is a dark, sheened material. The kind that holds your fingerprints immortalised over the surface from the slight grease of living if you touch it, tied with a deep red bow. It’s flat, and square, and he has no idea what’s inside, so he tugs at the bow and takes care to use his nails under the edges of the lid to remove it without marring the superficial perfection.

Inside is soft, silvery paper that crinkles under his touch. It’s clearly an expensive gift, and Kylo doesn’t actually get paid all that much (disgustingly). This wasn’t a small investment, and he takes his time folding back the soft layers to reveal… oh. Oh, well.

They’d discussed it, of course. He can’t remember how the topic came up, but he’d admitted he did like the thought of nice lingerie, and now there’s a lovely set, all for him. Thigh-high sheer stockings which he lifts out to see the central line down the back. (He’ll have to adjust them just so.) Panties that look just enough to cover his modesty, but only just. The fabric is a blue the colour of a deep ocean, and around the edge is a delicate and slight trim of black lace. Lines down to attach to the stockings, and his legs are going to look like sex in these.

The little brassiere is probably entirely unnecessary, but incredibly attractive. He doesn’t have the chest to fill much of anything, but he’s sure the tiny cups won’t look too bad on him. He can puff his chest up, if nothing else.

When he’s done pulling the pieces out, he finds the handwritten note:

_Wear these today, love. - K_

Hux’s dick is already treacherously trying to wake, and this is going to be torture. He takes a deep breath and runs to shower for the day.

***

The bra does fit surprisingly well, but the straps are a very present reminder of its existence, and he has to adjust the fiddly small wires and bands so he can breathe. It’s just the right side of constricting: a constant presence, but not a hindrance. He can go about his duties easily and no one be any the wiser about his… tastes. (Right?)

The stockings slide over his feet and make his boots a bit loose and slippy under his soles, but he can deal with that. He’s convinced everyone will see the outline of the straps, or the bump of the very minor lace. He’s thrilled by the deviation of it - not for gender reasons, but because it’s _pretty_ and it’s _non-regulation_. (Plus, why don’t they make really sexy underthings for masculine parts?)

And because it’s a gift. Kylo went out of his way to get him these things, after a comment in part-jest. He bought them, and saved them, and asked him to wear them. It’s like a constant hug from his over-sized warm hands; and Hux wriggles a little in his seat, wanting to stare, or to touch, and unable to. His face feels hot and he wills himself not to flush in front of everyone.

A message blips up on his comm.

_> >Are your panties wet, yet?_

_> >Are you leaking into them?_

_> >Are they too tight?_

Hux smiles, and taps a reply.

_< <Tight, but not too tight. I’ll still function._

_> >How do they feel?_

_< <Why don’t you come and check?_

_> >Maybe I will._

Hux watches the little cursor blip, but nothing more happens for some time. He’s almost given up when:

_> >I’m coming. I can’t wait. I have to see._

_< <Filthy slut._

He grins. He’s looking forward to this.

***

In the armoury closest to the bridge, the door over-ridden so no one can see them. Hux feels elation swell inside of him, bursting out in a nervous laugh. Kylo’s hands grab his waist, and he yelps and claws at his shoulders in protest at being manhandled.

Kylo lifts, twists, and turns to place him against the far wall. He’s so strong, and though Hux doesn’t… entirely admit it aloud, that’s pretty damn sexy. (He likes when he can bend such a strong man around his finger, but - fuck - if it isn’t hot as all hell to be on the receiving end of that passion and power from time to time.)

“Let me see,” Kylo wheedles, begging under his ear, hands dragging over his flanks, but not pulling at his clothes. “Please, fuck. Hux… I need to see…”  


“Ask nicely,” he insists. “And then you can undress me.”  


“Please,” Kylo begs again, his hands under the slight boning to the bra. “Please may I undress you? I want to see how beautiful you are.”  


Delighted, Hux nods. He pushes fingers into Kylo’s hair as his shirt is unbuttoned. A hand slides inside, cupping his barely-there pec and squeezing at the fine fabric. A knee goes between his, and Hux is grinding into it automatically before he realises he’s going to bobble the fabric, and he shoves back at Kylo’s hips.

“General?”   


He only uses the term when he’s mocking, or being respectful. For once, Hux knows precisely which he means. 

“Don’t ruin my nice gifts.”  


“Not at all?”  


He looks pointedly down, and Kylo gets the picture and kneels. The Knight’s hands stroke over the front of his neat uniform slacks, and when he’s given the nod… his fingers unhitch the belt, and gently peel him open like Hux himself is the gift this time.

Kylo’s eyes are fuck-me dark when he sees Hux’s cock, and the General looks down to see it curling defiantly under the soft material. It’s making a bid for freedom to one hip-bone, and his Knight moans in delight. 

“May I?” he asks, leaning in close to breathe over the tiny poke of cockhead past the lace.  


“If you don’t ruin them,” he reminds his lover.  


Fingers in Kylo’s hair, and he feels lips wrap around the clothed section of cock, wriggling dryly and making him harden further under the touches. A tongue starts to lick at the material, and Hux growls warningly until Kylo’s lips pop around the head and keep some of the clothed shaft inside, too. He guides his face up and down, his breathing shallow and rapid at the touches.

A finger trails over the narrow band of the string that snaps into place behind his balls, curling around into it, using it to razor-wire stroke him between his butt-cheeks. Hux holds on tighter, and tries to slip his dick from behind the panties and properly into Kylo’s mouth, but the Knight isn’t prepared to let him fuck his face just yet. 

Under the G-string, and teasing dryly between. Nudging at his hole, and Hux wants more than nudging.

“Don’t tease,” he growls.  


Plump lips swiped under a long tongue. “What would you like, my General?”

 _You know damn well what I want_. “Get your fingers in me. Get me off, while I ride your face. I have work to get back to.”

Kylo licks over the satiny fabric, and nods. He grabs for the tiny lube bottle he carries in one of his pockets, warmed from proximity to his body all day. It’s going to be difficult to keep the dribbles from making a mess of his clothes, but fuck it.

Snick. Snick. Slick. The first finger is almost too much, pushed in on the wet glide of lubrication. It pushes in right to the palm, and his eyes roll up with a _gnfh_. Kylo has such _big_ fingers. Such big _most_ things, if he’s honest. He pushes down to cope, and then there’s sparks in his head as it bends and curls around circles. Hux barely registers the mouth biting down the panties and pushing them under his cock, trapped between shaft and balls. The lace is a little hot band of sensation, his sac kneaded with every movement. 

“ _Get on with it_ ,” he growls, and thrusts his hips at him. “Get me _off_.”  


Kylo beams, and licks him from root to tip like he’s an iced treat. Twice, and then his mouth curls a circle of surprise around the flare of his head and the delicious suction is wonderful. The finger plays him like he’s a puppet, and a thumb pushes behind his balls, fighting to pincer over his prostate. He’s going to come way too fast, but that’s what he asked for.

Down goes the mouth, until he’s sure Kylo’s inhaling pubes and Hux is massaging his throat, or half-way down it. The tight grip of his lips, the wonderful silky squirm of his tongue. Hux starts to thrust, grabbing huge ears and thanking the Maker for them. They’re perfect for face-fucking, and he knows Kylo can take the abuse. He can take oh, so much more.

Two fingers, and Hux is going to come any moment now. They spread in him, and he hammers his lover’s face like his life depends on it. He can’t call out - people could _hear_ \- but the dual sensation is just the right kind of too much. He pushes Kylo down one last time, forcing him to take the abortive little ruts of his hips as he comes with a gush that fills his throat.

The fingers keep their massage up until he pulls Kylo’s head off, and sees the faint dribble of come mixed with saliva on his lips. “Good boy,” he purrs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kylo whispers. He sounds so utterly devoted, and Hux really isn’t worthy of it.   


“Do you need to come?”  


That’s when Kylo’s eyes go - shit - that’s outright adoration right there, and all he offered him was an orgasm. Why does he have to go and be…

Kylo’s hands pull open his pants, and he blushes. “I knew I’d want to touch myself, and I wanted to wait for you,” he admits, showing off the chastity cage his red-raw dick is in. 

If he hadn’t just come, Hux would turn him over and fuck him on all fours on the floor. Shit. 

“You think I’ll even be prepared to fuck you?” he asks.  


“No, but I hoped you would.”  


Hux uses his hair to pull Kylo to his feet, smashing their mouths together to taste himself on his tongue and lips. Kylo is limp and suppliant, his chest bouncing over the air. 

“Will you?” Kylo asks, almost begging, but not quite.

“If you can keep your hands off yourself all day, except to piss, then I’ll fuck the whole day’s worth of come out of you, and make you eat it,” Hux promises. “You did good today, Kylo. You’re going to keep it up, aren’t you?”  


A nod, and a delirious smile. “Yes, Sir.”

“Clean me up. Tidy me up. I’ve got things to do before I fuck you.”  


But none of them are going to hold his interest. How could they, when that cock is caged and waiting for him? Nothing could ever be as interesting as Kylo. 


End file.
